Hero Training for the Gifted
by thenewalchemist
Summary: Meet the newest batch of students from the United Nations Hero League (UNHL), an organization formed after the rise of humans with exceptional abilities. With four of the top ranking and free lance heroes as their guides, training is sure to be a breeze...Right? Hero AU! lol I'm TRASH and old and haven't finished ANYTHING but 'I'm getting this out of my system' feat fem-roma
1. Chapter 1

The waiting room the teens were being held in was quite unremarkable compared to the rest of the facility. Obviously sitting around waiting for their teacher (Teacher? Chaperone? Professor didn't sound right…) didn't exactly require any cool, high-tech devices or machinery, but come on. It could've at least _looked _cooler.

Alfred glanced around at his fellow trainees. They all looked some degree of nervous/excited. One boy with auburn hair who looked only slightly younger than Alfred was chatting excitedly with another, taller and blond boy, but the rest seemed to keep to themselves. Alfred grinned and rose from his chair; looks like someone needed to step up and be their group leader.

"I say we get to know each other!" Alfred blurted, not fazed by the heads that turned at his outburst. "Don't worry, I'll start. I'm Alfred, super strong, ya know, pretty classic Hero stuff," he continued, flexing ever so slightly. The others around him seemed unenthused, but chatterbox stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Wow, that's wonderful! I'm Feliciano, oh, but please call me Feli! I can control water! Has anyone else been here before? I have! I've been to a couple events but never as a trainee! I can't wait to get started-"

"You said before you knew someone here," The boy Feli had been speaking with before sighed. He glanced around the room once and straightened his shoulders. "Ludwig..." He held up his arm and let it turn to rock. "I can harden and strengthen my skin."

Alfred frowned and looked Ludwig up and down. The kid was built like a tank and was clearly his biggest competition, at least compared to the rest in this room.

"I ask because my brother's a hero," Ludwig continued. "Anyone else have any connections to the league?"

"My brothers aren't heroes, but they do work with the tech department…" a shorter boy with almost violet eyes hesitantly offered. He looked around expectantly and let out a small 'oh' when he was met with stares. "I'm Emil…" he trailed off before letting his eyes focus on an empty chair. It slowly, but steadily rose from the floor and was shortly set back down, earning a small, proud smile from Emil. "I-I've been working really hard on my power," he finished shyly.

Feliciano fawned over Emil's abilities giddily. Alfred coughed and looked at the remaining members of their class. "Well, some of us get in based just on merit, right Matt?" he said, looking for his brother. "Matt…?"

Matthew suddenly appeared beside him, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, kind of lost track of myself there…" Alfred laughed and slapped his brother on the back.

"No problem, bro! Glad you joined the group!"

Matthew waved weakly at everyone. "Uh...Matt...invisibility…" There were a few nods and grunts in response. Oof, Alfred had his work cut out for him. There will still a few silent party poopers hanging around, watched expectantly by their peers.

One shoulder length blond in the corner raised their hand dismissively and continued to flip through one of the magazines left laying around. "Feliks," they simply responded before stretching their arm across the room and grabbing a cup of water. They winked at Alfred and brought the cup back to their lips. "I'm _super _flexible."

Alfred kept a cool face and looked back to the last two. A short, japanese boy rose nervously with a slight bow. "Kiku. I control technology," Feliciano flitted over to him with Ludwig in tow and once again talked his new friend's ear off.

The last girl just stared blankly at Alfred and flipped him off. He would work on that later. In the meantime, he looked around at his new potential sidekicks and cleared his throat.

"So I was thinking-"

Alfred was cut off by the door opening behind him. Everyone in the room went silent and stared at the doorway. Even Ice Queen looked to the door with a hint of interest. Feli shook with anticipation and the rest stood a little taller, wanting to make a good first impression. The teens were met with a trio surprisingly well known, higher up heroes.

Halcón, Caméléon, and Bolt. Halcón had his signature, but simple, black, flight capable, and armored suit, while Caméléon and Bolt were in League issued uniforms.

Feli and Ludwig seemed to beam at the sight of what appeared to be their mentors. Halcón clapped his hands together and stepped forward, all smiles for his ragtag team delinquents. His green eyes sparkled as his he surveyed the room. His lopsided smile and mess of hair seemed somewhat...unprofessional, given how high he ranked as a hero. But he was known to be a crowd pleaser and part of a fan favorite duo...

"Hey there! We're so glad to have all of you joining our little super family!"

Feli clapped, earning a wider grin from Halcón. "You've probably seen us before and know us as heroes, but for now, we're Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert," he said pointing to himself, Caméléon, and Bolt, respectively. Francis winked and Gilbert smirked, both eyeing the new recruits

Ludwig leaned closer to Feliciano. "Is Fa-Antonio the one you know?" he mumbled quietly. Feliciano shook his head slightly.

"Oh, no…! Well...I do know him, but he's not the one I'm related to-"

Feli was interrupted by Gilbert's sudden presence behind himself and Ludwig. Both jumped slightly when he slung his arms around their shoulders. "Hah! Already making friends! Man I miss training!" Feliciano blinked, startled by the piercing crimson eyes that met his. Gilbert cackled before zipping around the other students in the room.

He rejoined Antonio and Francis and continued to laugh. "This is gonna be a fun bunch, I can tell," He hummed glancing around the room once more. Gilbert's eyes landed on Matthew last, causing the latter's visibility to flicker.

Antonio cleared his throat and tried to maintain his smile. "Professionalism, Gilbert…" he pleaded silently. Antonio was saved by further teasing from his 'friend' by Emil's raised hand. "You have a question?" he inquired politely.

Emil's eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly as words seemed to get stuck in his throat. "I-I, um...so is it just you three training us?...because...well...I mean, I-I keep up with a lot of um, hero news….n-not that I'm a crazy fan or anything…! But-"

"Where's Spitfire?" Feliks groaned, finishing Emil's question. "She's like, the main reason I'm here and she's supposed to be your sidekick-"

"Partner!" Antonio interrupted. "Not sidekick! Do NOT let her catch you calling her a sidekick…" he chuckled nervously. Francis smirked next to him and quickly shifted his tall, blond appearance to a familiar looking short, brown haired woman with a distinctive scowl, though his blue eyes remained intact. Numerous students recognized his new appearance from TV.

"Satisfied?" he sneered at Feliks, earning a wide eyed look from the trainees, a snort from Gilbert, and a shudder from Antonio.

"Francis, we've talked about this," Antonio grumbled. Gilbert snickered as Francis changed back to his original appearance.

"Dude, I'm so telling on you."

"Is that so? Then my dear friend, get ready to have a fire under your ass when I tell her who's responsible for the fire extinguisher incident."

"Anyways!" Antonio continued desperately before directing his attention to Emil with a warm smile. "To answer your question, she'll be joining us after she finishes her solo assignment. And I'm sure she'd be happy to know you admire her work."

"Now," Antonio continued to the rest of the group. "Before we answer any more questions, let's begin our tour!"

(-)

Antonio was extremely proud of the fact that he didn't lose a single trainee on his tour. At least not for longer than a minute or two. He was a bit rusty when it came to training; he had never led a group before and hadn't been in a training team for a few years. But he couldn't help but beam with pride as he watched his current class explore the spacious general training room. This really did seem like a good bunch! These kids just keep getting brighter and more powerful with each passing year.

Antonio snapped back into reality when he realized Feliciano was standing in front of him. He smiled at the younger boy and ruffled his hair. "What's it like seeing everything from the other side?"

Feliciano laughed and looked back out at the training center. "It's all so much cooler than how you described it! I'm so excited to get started…" He trailed off and turned to his mentor. "When Lovina gets here...I told one of my friends I knew and you and someone else here...is that ok?...I-I wasn't trying to brag, o-or make a big deal about it…"

"Don't worry about," Antonio said reassuringly. "I'm sure they'd find out anyway. And trust me, neither of us are planning on playing favorites."

"I just wanted to make sure…" Feliciano replied. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Soon," Antonio sighed. "She checked in earlier and wasn't very happy. PR appearance aren't her strong suit…"

Feliciano chuckled and started to make his way toward a small group of his peers. "Just checking...Let me know if you hear from her again!" he said before jogging over. Antonio smiled and watched him go before turning to observe his other students.

(-)

Alfred checked out the workout equipment and frowned as he watched Feli. "What the hell? How come he gets to be buddy-buddy with a super hero?!"

Matthew shrugged and lifted a smaller weight. "You could be buddy-buddy with one of them if you wanted. They seem really nice…."

Alfred sighed and leaned against one of the machines. "Dude, we're at a disadvantage here. Half these kids have connections! And we came in late because we happened to be dropped in the middle of bum fuck nowhere with a bunch of non-believer assholes-."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You always manage to stand out."

Alfred thought for a moment and nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "You know, I think I can work with this. Everyone loves an underdog, right?!" Alfred set his sights on Kiku and started heading over. "Hey dude! Which one are you again? Haha…."

Matthew watched him go before turning back toward some weights, letting out a startled gasp at the sight of Gilbert sitting on one of the benches. The older hero grinned and stood.

"Sorry, I'm really good at sneaking up on people," he said with a smirk. Matthew watched him for a moment before managing a smile and extending out a hand.

"So am I. Matthew," he responded, standing a little taller. He wasn't the boldest out of the bunch, but he at least wanted to try to not be intimidated by the hero.

Gilbert blinked and stared for a moment before chuckling and taking Matthew's hand with a firm grasp. "I'm keeping an eye on you," he said, shaking Matt's hand. Matthew opened his mouth, mostly in shock, partly to form some kind of reply, but was interrupted by Francis appearing behind Gilbert and grabbing him by the ear.

Gilbert whined and griped as Francis started pulling him away, still holding his ear. "Sorry, cher," he said to Matthew over Gilbert's protests. "Someone has forgotten his manners," he hissed at Gilbert as he dragged him away.

(-)

Natalya was completely unamused by what appeared to be _summer camp _based on the sheer number of dipshits that surrounded her. She didn't mind the quiet ones so much, but the big personalities were already wearing her down. She shouldn't even be here in the first place, a pity spot in this clusterfuck meant absolutely nothing.

"Excuse me…?"

Natalya's head snapped over to Emil, who jumped a little at her severe expression.

"You, uh...never said what your power is…" he continued after receiving no response. "Or your name, for that matter…"

"Neither is any of your concern," she responded cooly, looking back at the hyperactive toddlers running rampant. She rolled her eyes and scowled when she saw wonderboy hustling over, pulling Kiku along with him.

"Yo!" Alfred called as he approached. He flashed a grin to Emil and Natalya. "If we have some kind of class president or group leader or whatever, vote for me, yeah?!"

Emil hid a grimace. "I'll, uh, think about it…"

Before Natalya could come up with a snarky retort, the group was called together at the center of the training room by their fearless leader. As the trainees gathered, Natalya watched Antonio attempt to resolve some kind of bickering between Francis and Gilbert. So far, the trio seemed, combined, less mature than Alfred.

"Time to give out room assignments!" Antonio began once everyone had come together. Francis handed him a clipboard and returned to Gilbert's side.

"Ludwig and Feliciano, Emil and Matthew, Kiku and Alfred, and Feliks and Natalya."

Everyone turned their heads toward Natalya. "That's a pretty name…" Emil said quietly. Natalya showed no reaction and simply watched her three mentors.

"You've seen the barracks, so we'll lead you back and let you get settled before dinner. You'll each find a handbook in your room; study it. " Antonio continued. "I know most people ignore things like this, but if you wanna do well, you have to understand how this program works."

Each of the students nodded and instinctually began to migrate toward their roommate. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert began leading them back to their rooms, making sure that their students were beginning to take note of the layout of the base so they could eventually find their own way.

(-)

Each trainee was given downtime to get settled and get to know their roommate. They were instructed to follow the buddy system pretty dutifully; after all, the facility was large and could be confusing, especially with so many restricted zones and security measures. But everything was so pristine and advanced; the sheer amount of resources made available to the League's members, whether it be gear, information systems, or other housing and occupational measures, made the program competitive and top notch.

Even the barracks were equipped with what could only be described as supercomputers, made available to trainees and lower level interns to continue development outside of the classroom, as well as state of the art sleeping accommodations put in place to maximize recovery after training. Each pair had their own room and bathroom and could customize their spaces to their hearts' content. A common area was made available to each training group with a small kitchen and lounging area, free to use whenever they wanted.

The pairings were surprisingly well placed. Even Feliks was relieved to be put with Natalya, who didn't seem to mind (or rather didn't care about) about how they identified. Each trainee found a hefty manual on their bed, as well as a communication bracelet to be used to facilitate training and scheduling, in addition to regular communication. Numerous students, with Feli having the most trouble, meandered over to Kiku's room for help from the tech manipulator. Alfred hung around his roomie anxiously, trying to insert himself in and assert his place as a helper and leader, occasionally actually aiding in figuring the contraptions out.

Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio hung around to make sure there were no major hiccups. Antonio sighed in relief as he observed his students beginning to bond without much controversy. There was a lot riding on this group being successful; more than most around him knew. Obviously he was training the future and all that sentimental crap. But aside from that, his reputation was kind of at stake. If he couldn't lead a team of newbies, no one would let him rank higher. And Lovi's ass was on the line, and she told him maybe this wasn't the best idea and she was almost always right-

"You hear from hot head yet?"

Antonio's thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert's half hearted question. Antonio sighed when he saw his friend playing fucking _Candy Crush _on his phone while the _future of the entire goddamn world was in their hands-_

"Lovina probably won't be back until tomorrow," he muttered, flicking his friend's ear. That made him feel a little better.

Francis stretched and stepped out to stand in front of Antonio while Gilbert grumbled. He flicked his appearance to shift between each of the new trainees; first Feliks, Alfred, Kiku and so on, starting from the top and continuing to loop through.

"Any stand outs?" he grinned and asked as he changed from student to student. Antonio shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"I know Feli's stronger than he looks-"

"La, la, la," Francis interrupted, landing on Matthew's violet eyes and shaggy blond hair, not unlike his own. "You said no favorites." Francis rolled his eyes at Antonio's sheepish look and turned to sneer at Gilbert, holding Matthew's image.

"And you're going to get you dick flash fried when a certain someone makes her late appearance."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and smirked as Francis morphed back into his original form. "No harm in picking out potential sidekicks," he replied, maintaining his smirk and shrugging. "Maybe I want a side kick I can get close to...training's the best way to do that, right _Toni_.."

Antonio hummed and kept his eyes on a small group gathering at the opposite end of the hallway. "Doesn't work on me anymore Gil. Nothing wrong with a professional partnership."

Gilbert laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "She's got you so whipped, man," he sighed as he started down the hall. Francis and and Antonio watched him once again zip around the newbies. Antonio sighed tiredly.

"I know he's joking, but I wish he'd be more careful about it," he mumbled quietly. "You know how she gets about the rumors. And I'm not much better…."

Francis smiled a little and shrugged. "There's gossip about all of us. Nobody listens to it. Unless you actually consider Gilbert a human vibrator."

Antonio laughed and smiled once again. "You're right. Gracias…" Francis nodded and watched as Antonio started to make his way down the hall, fiddling with his communicator. Beeps could be heard throughout the hall as the trainees gathered at their dinner call.

for reference:  
(country: name: age: power)

Pro Heroes/mentors  
Spain: Antonio (hero name Halcón): 26: flight and heightened strength/healing  
France: Francis (hero name Caméléon): 27: Shape shifting  
Prussia: Gilbert (hero name Bolt): 26: Super speed, some heightened strength  
Fem Romano: Lovina (hero name Spitfire): 22: Creates and controls flames

Students  
America: Alfred: 19: super strength  
Canada: Matthew: 19: Invisibility  
Italy: Feliciano: 17: Creates and controls water  
Germany: Ludwig: 18: Can harden skin, enhanced strength/healing  
Japan: Kiku: 17: can manipulate technology  
Emil: Iceland: 17: Telekinesis  
Poland: Feliks: 18: Super flexibility  
Belarus: Natalya: 19: to be revealed ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the shorter chapter but it be like that sometimes. also sorry for building up ****Love, but my queen gets all the hype and the entrance she DESERVES**

Though he had tried to stay in his room, Alfred was still restless. Matthew tried to ignore his intrusion and pacing by burying himself in their trainee manual, but was soon thwarted when Alfred flopped onto his brother's bed. Matthew was just thankful Emil went to the bathroom and was yet to be disturbed by Alfred's presence.

"Dude, where's the team building?! All we got so far is a book and a bunch of weirdos. I don't wanna sit around when I could be kicking ass and taking names!"

Matthew sighed and marked his current place, before closing his book and setting the manual down onto the table next to his bed. "First off, you're one of those weirdos. Second, have you even read it? It's important stuff, and they're gonna start testing us soon on logistical things…" Matthew trailed up when Alfred groaned and sat up.

"I know,' he whined. "But I don't know...it feels weird just hanging around when we're supposed to be frickin' heroes…"

Matthew smiled a little and nudged Alfred's shoulder. "It's ok to be nervous…" he started, despite Alfred's scoffing. Alfred Jones did NOT get nervous. "But maybe they want us to do some of this on our own. Like the team building stuff…" he finished with a shrug.

Alfred blinked and though for a moment. "I think I get it…" he said, nodding a little before standing up on his brother's bed. With his shoes on. "Everything is a test!" he laughed before hopping down. "Matt, they're always looking at what we do and how we do shit and it's all one, giant test!"

"That's not what I meant, you're just spiraling," Matthew sighed. Alfred ignored him and banged on the bathroom door Matthew shared with Emil. A high pitched yelp and various things falling onto the floor could be heard from the other side.

"Dude, we're rallying the troops! Meet and greet-slash-pancake luncheon in the lounge!" Alfred ordered before scurrying out to harass the others as well. Matthew apologized profusely when Emil emerged from the bathroom, slightly shaken and with a small red bump on his head.

(-)

Well, six out of eight wasn't so bad. Natalya ignored Alfred completely and Feliks gave an unconvincing maybe, but the rest (some less enthusiastic than others) had regrouped and joined up in the common area. The space was admittedly a nice hangout area, with chair and couches and plenty of space for everyone. Feli still hung around with Ludwig, who seemed somewhat indifferent about the idea of having his own lackey, with Kiku between them and Alfred. Alfred was happy his roomie was willing to play along with his shenanigans and Matthew was hopeful that his brother had found someone else to annoy.

"What did everyone want to talk about?" Feli hummed as he glanced around at his peers. Alfred leaned in, giving Feli an intense stare.

"I know where to start; why do you know like _everyone_?" Alfred questioned. Feliciano shrank back and laughed nervously.

"You have it all wrong! I-I don't know everyone...I just know Antonio...and Francis...and also Gilbert a little bit…"

Ludwig blinked and looked at the nervous boy next to him. "You do?" he asked skeptically. Feliciano's eyes widened as he held onto Ludwig's arm apologetically.

"Only a little bit! We've only met a couple times, I-I'm sure he barely remembers!" he said quickly

"Not to agree with Alfred in any capacity, but it sounds like you _do _kinda know everyone."

Everyone's head turned to look at Feliks in the doorway, hair tied back, mug in hand. Feliks looked around at them and headed to the sink. "I was just getting tea, not joining your little soiree, but now I'm like, kind of intrigued." Feliks heated their water up before turning back to the group (who was still silenced by the flippant kid's sudden appearance) and crossing their arms. "So spill, twink."

Feliciano sputtered and blushed but Alfred just groaned. "Dude, just tell us. You royalty? Someone's secret love child?"

Feliciano bit his lip and glanced at Ludwig who shrugged. "Might as well just say it," Ludwig sighed.

Alfred pouted. "So you told the Incredible Hulk over there, but not me, your fearless leader?" he huffed. Feliciano quickly scooted closer to Alfred and shook his head. Emil quietly watched and secretly prayed someone would say something about the 'fearless leader' bit.

"No! I mean, I did…" Feli rambled, "I-I'm not trying to keep secrets, I-I just don't want to be treated differently because I know our teachers...a-and I thought Lud would understand…"

"Seriously?!" Alfred whined. "Who else is related to someone?!" Alfred watched in horror as Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Emil and even fucking _Feliks _raised their hands.

"My brother and cousins aren't heroes though…" Emil said quietly. Kiku nodded as well.

"My brother isn't either." he added.

Feliks grinned and squished his way in between Alfred and Matthew. "My auntie is," he chirped before staring down Ludwig and Feliciano from across the circle. "But I'm not telling until you two do."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and shot a glare back to both Feliks and Alfred. "Gilbert is my brother, not that it makes any difference considering we _all _earned our spots here," he said, glancing at Feliciano. Feli smiled a little and sat up a little straighter before mustering a much less menacing glare at the nosy pair across from him.

"Spitfire is my sister," he said with slight confidence. Feliks blinked and crawled closer.

"No. Fucking. Way." They deadpanned. Feliciano shrank back when Feliks stretched their neck to move their face in even closer. "She's my favorite. Tell me everything."

Feliciano fell back a little, but was caught by Ludwig. "She's a very private person, I don't think she'd want me to say anything…" he replied quietly. Feliks pouted, but retreated, taking their place next to Alfred once again.

"That's why you were hanging around Antonio then," Alfred said, squirming as Feliks took up some of his space.

Matthew glanced at Feli as well. "You did seem awful close…" he added. Feliks smirked and took a sip from their tea.

"Juicy," they purred.

Feliciano panicked and leaned it. "N-Not juicy! He's just a professional um...family friend…!" He sniffled a little and hugged himself, looking down and avoiding the stares around him

Even Kiku gave Feliciano a concerned look. Alfred cleared his throat a little and went over to Feli, giving him a light pat on that back. "Don't sweat it dude...we're just messing with you…" he assured the smaller boy, not entirely sure why Feliciano was getting so worked up.

Feliciano nodded a little and wiped at his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…they don't like rumors and I didn't want anyone to be weird about it and things are….complicated…they always have been..."

"I'm sure no one will mention anything, or even care after awhile…" Ludwig said slowly as Feli began to calm. Kiku nodded in agreement and Emil offered as warm a smile as he could muster.

Feliks sighed and glanced back at Feli. "I come on strong. Nothing personal, sweetie."

Feliciano nodded and settled once more. Everyone glanced around at each other before Ludwig spoke.

"So...does anyone know if they want to pursue the freelance or ranking track?"

Alfred grinned and laughed. "Ranking, of course!" he said, punching Matthew's arm. "Matt and I are headed straight for the top." Matthew laughed nervously and rubbed his arm, slowly becoming less and less opaque.

"Alfred...have you even read all the stuff that goes into the ranking system?" he asked quietly. Alfred frowned and glanced at his brother.

"Uh, I don't need to. I know what I gotta do," he replied with a hint of uncertainty. He and Matthew were supposed to be on the same track. That's what they both had wanted when they started this whole thing…

"I'm fairly certain I'll join as a ranking hero too," Ludwig said.

"The ranking system is tough…" Feliciano added quietly. "Lo...I-I mean, my sister told me to choose carefully. There's a lot of rules...and they're pretty strict…" Feliciano blinked and quickly looked to Ludwig. "Oh, but it's still a great choice! I-I'm still not sure myself…"

"Me neither," Emil added. He looked between Alfred and Ludwig anxiously. "Are we supposed to know already…?!"

Kiku shook his head. "No. there's still plenty of time."

Feliks hummed and stood. "I'm definitely a freelancer. But who knows, shit changes all the time. I'm going to bed, but fill me in on any hot gos I miss tomorrow, m'kay?" They winked at Alfred and left the room for sleep, leaving Alfred very confused but also slightly flattered? Emil hid a giggle and stood as well.

"We should probably all rest. Big day tomorrow and everything…."

Ludwig stood next, followed by Feli, until the rest of the room dispersed after saying their goodnights. Not that anyone got a full night's rest. First day jitters.


End file.
